


Муж и жена одна сатана

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Fantastics from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Влюбленные мыслят параллельно





	Муж и жена одна сатана

Тайки сосредоточенно хмурился, изучая витрину магазина. Хотелось порадовать Секая по случаю успешного завершения их первого Фанта-лайв тура. Не просто лайва, а «Саунд Драмы»! Тайки очень понравилось, что получилось, и Секай классно справился с ролью цуккоми — всех приструнивающего голоса разума. И вообще был великолепен. Как верно заметил Сота, не то робот, не то инопланетянин. Каждый раз Тайки залипал на его танце и очухивался только тогда, когда заботливые мемберы теребили за плечо: «Пора-пора-пора!» Секай танцевал как дышал — свободно, сохраняя полную гармонию и чувство музыки, но будто дополняя, углубляя её и в то же время сливаясь воедино. К ногам такого Секая можно было принести все сокровища мира. Или хотя бы просто нечто особенное.

С витрины на Тайки смотрела аниме-атрибутика. Фигурки, блокноты и ручки, кружки, значки, светильники и кошельки... Классика вроде «Блича» и «Наруто», из популярного — «Клинок, рассекающий демонов» и «Обещанный Неверленд». Часть из этого точно украшала полки в стеллаже дома. Такой Томиока был? А Крона?.. Попробуй упомнить весь ассортимент! Скоро собственный магазин открыть смогут... И что выбрать?

— Простите, можно я взгляну? — девичий голос заставил вздрогнуть.

— Да-да, конечно! — Тайки проворно отскочил в сторону.

Девушка поклонилась и внимательно стала изучать витрину. Вздохнула: «Эх, нету» и степенно ушла. Через плечо у нее оказалась перекинута украшенная значками и брелоками сумка 24karats. Новая линейка!

Тайки хлопнул себя по лбу и в спешке пробрался сквозь посетителей к выходу, озаренный идеей. До фирменного магазина он вовсе домчался метеором. Кивнул приветливо персоналу и завис напротив стенда с новинками. Сразу углядев то, что нужно. Такого у Секая еще точно нету! И не запылиться. И вообще — хорошая вещь.

— Это тебе, — Тайки протянул картонную коробку с сердечком и надписями «любви», «счастья». Щеки пылали. Тянуло оправдаться, что это не он, так упаковали... Но молчал. К чему слова?

Секай, усмехнувшись, принял подарок, а через секунду вскинул брови и всучил коробку Тайки обратно.

— Погоди-ка, — Секай удалился в комнату, взлохмачивая волосы на затылке.

Тайки недоуменно похлопал глазами и вытянул шею, будто в попытке посмотреть сквозь стены, что там происходит, пока Секай не вернулся... с белой кружкой 24karats. И вздохнул — совсем как девушка у витрины.

— Это тебе. Заглянул мимоходом, подумал, тебе понравится.

— С-спасибо, — Тайки принял кружку, покосился на свою коробку — с черной кружкой — и громко заливисто рассмеялся. Чуть кружки не уронив.

Секай подхватил коробки и, поймав взгляд Тайки, кивнул на кухню.

— Пойдем чай пить?

Тайки согласно кивнул — и притянул Секая для поцелуя.


End file.
